warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Lingering Claws
Proluge A dark tabby warrior stalked infront if twenty cats in a musky, swamp, smelly forest. The huge warrior started to growl, " Antpelt!", A young brown warrior with one black ear stepped forward. " I want you and Breezepelt to start a training exersize, take Hollowpebble, Willowfern, Minnowfur, and Longwhisker. I want claws unsheathed. No mercy. Kill or be killed." The young cats nodded in fear and scrambled to get out of the way. "Tigerstar, welcome" Meowed a dark, husky voice. Tigerstar bowed his head in respect to a brown tabby with a kinked tail, "Brokenstar. I am at your service." Brokenstar growled " Get up, you useless lump of fur, I want you to show the killing claw ''scratch. Like the one scrouge did you kill ''you, ''the ''greatest ''warrior of ''all ''time!" Brokenstar had said everything in a mocking voice. Tigerstar got up and growled. "I'll show it on you, Brokenstar. Or would you like to continue with your leadership?" Brokenstar gulped, he knew he was no match for Tigerstar. Brokenstar backed off. " Mudclaw!" A brown tabby with green eyes stepped forward. Mudclaw was the former WindClan deputy, killing by a tree many, many moons ago. " Come here." Mudclaw went over to Tigerstar. "Now im going to demonstrate a move, but first, Mudclaw i need you stand up on you hind legs so i can show these cats your weak spots. Don't worry, I wont hurt you." Mudclaw hastily got onto his brown hindpaws. His soft, cream under belly showing. " Now, this is one weak-" He cut himself off and simply stood infront of the trembling Mudclaw and took one glistening claw and clawed one line from his chin to his tail tip, killing him instantly. A apprentice in the back, a white and black she-cat screeched in terror. But Tigerstar wasn't done. He simply stood back and cut off Mudclaws head clean off and threw the head at Brokenstar, who turned tail and ran. Tigerstar laughed and ordered, " Shred him, Grasstail, Pebblefoot, Bearstep, get him!" The young warriors raced off. " I will destroy the Clans my kin made once more. ShadowClan deserves times of rest. I promise you this, I will kill Featherpaw and Talonpaw. my kin.'' ''Chapter 1- Featherpaw'' Featherpaw tried to focus, but dreams of darkness and huge cats coming for her were too strong. Featherpaw leaped, missing the mouse by a mouse-tail. Thornpelt laughed mockinly, " You aren't going to catch anything like that, apprentice!" Featherpaw growled. Thornpelt, Icefern, and Lionstorm had all recived their warrior names a moon ago. Featherpaw thought it was unfair that they should have to supervise us when me and Talonpaws mentors went on a border patrol. Featherpaw sighed. She had been getting night mares about darkness and cats killing her clan-mates, ripping the fur off their backs. Featherpaw shuddered. "Featherpaw? Featherpaw! Wake up! Are you listening?" Featherpaw woke up from her daydreaming to see Icefern and Thornpelt, the two most cheeky and annoying cats in the Clan. Were glaring at her with eyes so cold, she had to look away. "Featherpaw. If you fail again, you arn't going to become a warrior for another moon!" Featherpaw looked down to hide her rage. stop telling me what to do! Then Featherpaw look at Lionstorm, The handsome golden tabby. She found herself looking into his eyes forever. It seemed. I can't be in love! ''Featherpaw thought but she knew it was true. She looked away. Featherpaw nodded. She wanted her warrior name so bad. She was going to recieve it in a moon. ''But I must bring prey back! Featherpaw used her nose and sniffed everywere. phesant! It was a pheasant big enough to feed the entire Clan, with extras left! Featherpaw stalked the big bird with such care, it took her moons it seemed to move to one spot. Then she pounced, She quickly bit down on the spine and the pheasant squacked, trying to get up in the air. Its not dying! Featherpaw felt fur against her. Lionstorm! Featherpaw nodded to him warmly but briefly and they both killed the big bird together. After the bid died. She looked at Lionstorm. She felt his tail slowly twine with hers. Next thing she knew, her nose was against his, their breath billowing into a single cloud. Their tails twined. Fur against fur. " I-I-I" Lionstorm whispered " What is it?" Featherpaw swallowed. " I-I-I love you." Lionstorm purred and Featherpaw felt relived. "I love you too." LIonstorm purred stronger and they pressed more close together, she licked his between the ears. "Let's get back to camp, love" Lionstorm nodded and they both carried the Pheasent back to camp Chapter 2-Talonpaw Talonpaw headed back to his den. He had just finished cleaning out the elders den. It was only Logfur in there now, since Mousefang had his sight back he went crazy and ran onto the Thunder Path, he was ran over by a monster. Killing him. Talonpaw sighed, he had liked the young cat. But he was dead now. Talonpaw narrowed his eyes at his sister, Featherpaw and Lionstorm pad in, they were ahring tounges and purring. They're too young to be mates! Talonpaw just sighed. He had no right to judge his sister choice of mate. Talonpaw curled up in his nest, hoping to meet Tigerstar. * * * "Jump higher! Stretch out your legs! Use your claws! You're not a kit!" Talonpaw heard the leader of the Dark Forest, Tigerstar yowl at him. Brokenstar, the former leader had been brutally murdered buy a couple Dark Forest warriors. Tigerstar had told him they were punished. Talonpaw stretched his legs, That feels way better! ''Talonpaw thought. Talonpaw jumped intothe air, way higher then ever and twisted around in mid air, he landed on Tigerstars back and then flipped him backwards. he used his claws to nick his ear. Now both his ears have that 'V' shaped ear nick. Talonpaw pinned down the huge tabby. He had a gleam of happiness in his eyes. He wanted to be the best warrior ever! Talonpaw already growed more then any other apprentice. He out-growed Goldpaw and Featherpaw. They had to make the roof of the den taller were he slept. His mucles were stronger and Brambletalon told him he may recieve his warrior name in half a moon. Talonpaw woke up from a long day of training, his shoulder and ear bleeding. Talonpaw backed out of the den and paded over to Silverfrost "Tell those kits to get thorns out of my moss!" He growled. "You sound like Logfur!" She joked. Her eyes so much like Featherpaws. Her ears,body, and tail so much like his. Talonpaw growled. " Well, when I become a elder, kit's will be begging for mercy. Saying 'Old Talonfur is bieng mean! He said we got thorns in his bedding!' That will be the day!" Silverfrost laughed and handed him some herbs. He had no idea what they were. "What herbs are these?" Silverfrost asked "I dunno." Talonpaw answered " You lost your sense of herbs then?" "Yes" "You sure?" "Yes!" "Ok fine, you may go" Silverfrost ended to argument when she spread the oitment on his ear and shoulder. Talonpaw saw his mother, Snowclaw sharing tounges with Thistlethorn. " Snowclaw! I haven't seen you much. Why are you avoiding me?" Snowclaw froze. " Sorry Talonpaw, I must go on patrol." There was no patrol leaving. "Talonpaw...." His father started. Talonpaw finished. "She's not my mother. Is she?" Thistlethorn gulped. "No" Chapter 3- Featherpaw "Featherpaw, from now on you shall be known as Featherfoot. StarClan reconizes your strong mind, and hunting skill. StreamClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Featherfoot was about to burst with happiness. She passed her assesment with flying colors and now her brother, Talonpaw, waited for his name. "Talonpaw" Talonpaw stepped forward. " From now on you shall be known as Talonwhisker. StarClan reconizes you bravery, and your fighting skill. StreamClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Featherfoot could see her brother bursting on the inside, but calm on the outside as he touched noses and stood beside her. "Goldpaw" Goldpaw, the little brown she-cat with a gold tail stepped forward. "Goldpaw, from now on you shall be known as Goldtail. StarClan reconizes your agility, and kindness. StreamClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Goldtail touched noses eagerly and paded beside teh other new warriors. " According to tradition, you three shall sit vigil for the night. But for now, share tounges and eat." Then the clan shouted " Featherfoot! Talonwhisker! Goldtail!" Three times and welcomed the new warriors. Then they went on their patrols. "Good job my love." ''Lionstorm! she turned around to see her mate. "Lionstorm! Im a warrior now!" Lionstorm nodded happily. "Lionstorm. Im so happy" Lionstorm purred" Me too!" Featherfoot looked up at Lionstorm. She meowed" Lets go and eat. I have to sit vigil soon." Lionstorm nodded "Ok, my love" Chapter 4- Talonwhisker Talonwhisker raced to his father, or at least who he thought ''was his father. " Who is it? Whos is my mother? Who is my father?" He growled once they wee in the most sheltered spot. Thistlethorn shook. His eyes dull with pain. " I'm so sorry..." "Tell me!' "I can't" "You can! You just don't ''want ''to!" "Im sorry.." "Stop saying sorry! And tell me!" " Talonwhisker.." Talonwhisker jumped onto his father. Pinning him down easily. His white tail flicking with anger. " Tell me... or you blood with feed this ground!" "Talonwhisker... Is that a threat to kill?" "Yes! Now tell me!" "Ok... Fine.... Your mother is.... Chapter 5- Featherfoot Featherfoot raced through the forest, her paws thudding on the ground. Her Clan-mates raced ahead. Her brother, Talonwhiser, her mother, Snowclaw, and her father, Thistlethorn, all stayed back in camp. Its a ''gathering! ''Her brother always loved to race against her, pushing her into the shallow streams. Featherfoot jumped out of her dreams as they neared the tree bridge. Froststar, The StreamClan leader jumped up and onto the big tree bridge and padded, carefully over. Brambletalon was next. Then Silverfrost. Finally, it was her turn. She felt hot breath on her heels. " Move Feather''paw ''is it your first time to a gathering?" Featherfoot heard Icefern mock. Featherfoot started to speed up, then slow down, to make Icefern mad. " Hurry up! Really, Featherki-i-i-i!" Iceferns mocking voice turned into painic then a yowl as she slipped off the log. Icefern crshed into the river, the black, endless river and then her head popped up. "''Help!" Featherfoot laughed. "Try swimming! Your a StreamClan cat! You live in water!" Icefern growled as she swam to shore. Her pelt dripping wet. " You know im a dry paw!" Then Featherfoot remebered. When Icefern was Ice''kit she fell into a river at only two moons old. The river had almost killed her, ever since, she had been terrified of rivers. " Well, you got paws don't you? Use them to ''swim ''" Icefern sulked when they came into the gathering. CloudClan, NightClan, and BreezeClan were all sitting, sharing tounges. There was always a long stretch of time to share tounges before the meeting started so Featherfoot looked around "Hi there!" Featherfoot spun around. She stood face to face with a small brown and white tom. A new apprentice maybe. " My names Couragepaw! I was given that name becuase I was born in a river, well, my mom rell in a river right after I was born, a CloudClan cat did it. Pushed her right in! These are my litter mates, Minnowpaw, 'cuz she was so small a minnow could eat her, and Whitepaw. 'Cuz shes a whitey. Anyways! I gotta go! Bye!" Featherfoot looked in shock. ''Not even Goldtail talks that much! Goldtail was chattering with Couragepaw, matching his chattering with a moony look in her eyes. Oh for the great love of StarClan! "Hello" Featherfoot looked around and saw her friend, Blueleaf pad over. Featherfoot layed down with Blueleaf and they shared tounges. "Who was that apprentice?" "Couragepaw,Minnowpaw, and Whitepaw." "oh." "Why?" "Nothing" "uh hu" Blueleaf nugded her. " He just thinks CloudClan is the worst Clan because we accedintally ''pushed his mother into the river when she kitted him. Accually it was our deputy, Braveheart. He didn't mean too, but he was battling Ripplespots and Ripplespots pushed Braveheart into Snowsong, pushing her into the river-" Thankfully Froststar yowled, " Let the gathering begin!" She stepped forward on the big tree. " There is not much in StreamClan right now, But we do have a lot of new warriors," Featherfoot straightened up and puffed out her chest. "Featherpaw has become Featherfoot" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Couragepaw the loudest. "Yay Featherfoot!" Featherfoots turn ended as quickly as it started and she sat back down. "Goldpaw has become Goldtail." This tim Couragepaw was going wild, " Yes! Go Goldtail! Your so awesome!" Featherfoot stiftled a purr of amusment, he was the ''loudest cat in all the Clans! " Talonpaw has been made Talonwhisker. But he could not be here today." The Clans looked confused then Couragepaw started it up again, " Talonwhisker! Talonwhisker! Talonwhisker!" He had to say it a few times before all the Clans joined in. "Thornpaw has become Thornpelt." The Clans cheered. "Lionpaw has become Lionstorm." Featherfoot cheered even louder then Couragepaw. "And Icepaw has become Icefern." Featherfoot cheered wrechetly. After the other Clans had nothing to share, Froststar yowled, "StreamClan, We must head home!" With that all the StreamClan cats headed over the tree-bridge. Goldtail The brown she-cat with the golden tail was whispering in Couragepaws ear. Featherfoot narrowed her eyes. Chapter 6-Talonwhisker "Silverfrost" Talonwhisker froze, he backed off. "No! Shes a medicine cat!" He growled. "Whos my father?" "Me" Talonwhisker looked like he was going to faint. "You?" "Im so sorry Talonwhisker". " No! You and Silverfrost? How?" "We loved each other. Then she told me she was bearing kits. So I took Snowclaw as a mate to show that she was the mother. It shouldn't have happened." That stung. "No, Talonwhisker, I mean, I'm glad you ''happened, I didn't mean..." "I know what you mean!" Talonwhisker raced out of his hiding space. His mind racing. Talonwhisker burst into the medicine cats den, "Silverfrost!" The medicine cat spun around, her gaze softning when she met Talonwhiskers ferious gaze. "She-cats?" "No!" "Then wha-" "You!" "Huh?" "Your my mother! You lied! I needed my real mother! A mother that I came from!" Silverfrost froze. " Im sorr-" "Stop! I don't care that your sorry! I'm leaving this Clan! I can't take that you lied to me! I'm going to ''kill ''you Silverfrost! After im in my new Clan.. I will ''kill ''you!" Talonwhisker ran from the medicine cats den. He looked back and saw Silverfrosts eyes. They were full of pain. ''good! Talonwhisker raced away to NightClan. Chapter 7- Featherfoot Featherfoot slumped down into her nest. It was dawn and they had just ''got back from the gathering. The Clans were still sharing tounges there but StreamClan was very tired. Featherfoot closed her eyes and dreamed. Featherfoot opened her eyes to see she was on the top of a tree. A tree as big as a two-leg nest. Featherfoot started to painic until she saw a familier shape of body below. ''Talonwhisker! Her brother was racingg through the forest. But not StreamClan territory. This isnt with reeds and a few trees. It was dark and misty. foggy and smelled like death. Featherfoot thought, It's a dream right? So if I jump, I wont die! '' Featherfoot jumped. She was tumbled through the thhick branches "Oof!" Featherfoot was covered in mud, her pelt was brown, her pale gray paw the only thing left of her natural pelt color. "Hollowstone! Why arn't you training?" A big, gray and ginger tom stalked up to her. " Oh I know what you will say, but Flinch, It's brutal training! I know, that's why we are going to kill Featherfoot and Talonwhisker! Now train!" Featherfoot froze, ''They are trying to kill me and my brother! Featherfoot woke up with a start. "Are you going to tell Froststar?" "No,Sandfoot! Featherfoot. Tell Lionstorm first! "No way! She might not be carrying kits! She might have eaten to many mice!" Kits? Im carrying kits? '' Featherfoot looked down at her belly, it was swollen to a nice, plump size. a fierce protectiveness swarmed over her. ''There are kits growing inside of me! I must protect them! Sandfoot was the one begginbg her to tell Froststar, she reconized. Of course, Froststar was Lynxfeathers mother! Lynxfeather was telling her to tell Lionstorm, and yet again, Lionstorm is her kit. And Nightfern was trying to deny the fact. Nightfern was always quesy and uncomforatble around kits. After all but one of her four kits died, she never wanted to see kits agin, abanoning poor Hailkit to Fernwillow. "Paws off!" Featherfoot growled out as Sandfoot, her former mentor touched her flank. Sandfoot looked at Featherfoot with surprise. Featherfoot felt guilty. Then Sandfoot nodded. " You feel like it is you duty to make sure these kits survive in your stomach, and it is" With that the three she-cats of the Clan paded out. Featherfoot stood up and padded out, she was getting bigger, she could barely fit through the thorn tunnel. "Lionstorm" Lionstorm was eating a fresh, lareg carp. He looked up. " Im bearing kits. Your kits." Lionstorm looked at her with such emotion and happiness that he had to contain it with a tail twining and a flank rub. "I was waiting for this. Hailkit,Foxkit,Frogkit,Brackenkit, and Firekit will all be apprentices soon, there is non right now. We will need more kits. I need kits. I always dreamed of raising kits with you. I love you." Featherfoot was touched. " I love you too." Chapter 8-Talonwhisker "How do we know you not a spy?" Talonwhisker didn't flinch from Heatherstar, the NightClan leader. "Because, my Clan has betrayed me. My real mother is Silverfrost. They did not tell me. I wish to start a new life here. In NightClan. I promise to serve you loyaly with all my heart and ability until my last days. I will fight without hesitation with my kin in StreamClan. I promise." "You promise?" "I promise." "Then you may stay. Your name must be changed though, It might remind you too much of StreamClan." Talonwhisker nodded. I wanted to be rid of my name! Anything that Silverfrost called me! i don't want to be her son! ''Talonwhisker was tearing at pine needles with thorn sharp claws. He heard Heatherstar call, "Let all NightClan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" She yowled ''Froststar never called Clan meetings! " We have a new cat joining us from StreamClan. Talonwhisker. Talonwhisker has decided to leave his Clan for his real ''mother is Silverfrost, the medicine cat. He has made the traditional promise and I have decided to change his name. Talonwhisker from now on you shall be known as Nettleclaw. NightClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Nettleclaw held up his chin high. Mews of approval came. This was his new Clan. "Kinkpelt! Make patrols! Make sure Nettleclaw is part of them. I want him to know this territory as well as his paw." Kiinkpelt nodded. " Ok, Lichentail, you take your apprentice Falconpaw, Nettleclaw, Blackears, Stormheather, and his apprentice for a border patrol run along StreamClan, and CloudClan. Sonwind you take Shrewfrost,Tallpoppy,Tinypaw, and Whistestripe out hunting. I will take a walk alon the BreezeClan border." With that Kinkpelt jumped down and made sure the patrols got out before he padded out. "Nettleclaw, cm'on!" Nettleclaw heard Blackears call him. Nettleclaw ran over to the golden tom with black ears and noded "Im ready" Chapter 9- Featherfoot It had been a moon since Talonwhisker left, at the gathering, Lionstorm told her that he had left at his own will to NightClan, changing his name to Nettleclaw. Featherfoot sighed. "Do you need any water?" Squirrelcloud, a ginger she-cat just got her kits to sleep. After Foxpaw and Hailpaw had left the nursery with Fernwillow, she had been lonely, until Featherfoot came, now she was as lively asa bunch of hares. She was grabbing water,fresh-kill,and herbs whenever she could. Her kits were only one moon old, big enough for her kits to play with. "I think the kits are coming!" Featherfoot gasped out as a pain over took her body, ripples going through her. Squirrelcloud nodded, gulped and ran out . "Featherfoots kitting! Lionstorm! Featherfoots kitting!" Lionstorm and Silverfrost both crashed in at the same time, Silverfrost gave him a stern look and Lionstorm back away, letting her in. Lionstorm ran in after her. "It's ok my sweet. Ill get you water." Lionstorm ran out. He came back after a heart beat with a huge moss-ball soaked with water. Silverfrost was soothing her as Featherfoot drank. " Heres a stick, chomp on it when the pain comes. Your doing fine. Oh! Here comes the first one!" Featherfoot heaved and yowled in pain and she chomped down on the thick stick, making a little crack. "It's a tom! A big, sturdy tom!" "Is it breathing?" Featherfoot asked Silverfrost Silverfrost hesitated. "Well?" "Now it is." Featherfoot clamped on the stick as a ripple passed through. Brackenkit, the young brown tom that was always wanting to be a medicine cat lept beside Silverfrost " How does she push them out?" Brackenkit asked eagerly. "here, put you paw here, feel her body working to push them out? Thats how." Brackenkits eyes opened with wonder and felt around her belly, his eyes shinging whenever he felt a kit squirming or a mucle working. "Paws off!" She yowled in pain and snapped at Brackenkits paw, she clamped down on his paw has a kit was born. Brackenkit squeled in pain and shock. "Sorry Brackenkit! It just hurt alot! Im so sorry!" "Don't worry Brackenkit, Queens are just crabby when they go into kitting. They feel protective and want to have space." That was Silverfrost comforating Brackenkit. His paw was bleeding a little, not much though. Silverfrost was looking at her with worry. Her eyes met Featherfoots eyes. They were both locked with worry and pain. "Its a she-kit!" Squirrelcloud meowed after checking Brackenkits paw and shooing him backt o his nest. "Im sorry Squirrelcloud" "Its no problem, focus on kitting!" Featherfoot felt another kit coming and yowled in pain when another kit was born. "Its another she-kit!" SIlverfrost yowled over Featherfoots panting. She rolled the moss ball under Featherfoots mouth. Featherfoot drank. She pushed her kits toward suckling. Silverfrost pushed them away. "THeres one more." ''Another one? Featherfoot yolwed and yelped and screeched when the last kit was born. " A huge ''tom!" Squirrelcloud yelped in suprise. Featherfoot looked back at her kit. It ''was ''huge. the size of a huge vole. Featherfoot looked at her four kits, they were suckling now. She looked at them with love. She had a surge of protectiveness but knew better then to snap. She sniffed something familier. ''Lionstorm! The big tabby happily padded in. "How are our kit........ Four! We have four! Four beutiful kits!" Lionstorm licked all of them. The smallest one, the third kit born, the she-kit rolled away from Featherfoots body when Lionstorm licked her. Is she dead? The little kit opened her wide blue eyes and let out a huge, goofy grin. She squeled and stood up on unsteady legs. "Shes opened her eyes already?" Silverfrost was looking proudly at Featherfoots kits. They are my kits. Why is she looking so proud? The little kit plopped down at Featherfoots belly and suckled. Featherfoot chuckled out relife. "What about names?" Featherfoot nodded. Featherfoot had four kits. The first born, a tom, was completely white. The second born, a she-kit, was a golden tabby with a white under belly. The third kit, the smallest, but most adventurest, a she-kit, was white with ginger tabby patches. And the last kit, the biggest, and strongest, was a pale, silver tabby tom with a white underbelly. "How about we name the white kit, Snowkit?" Lionstorm meowed. Featherfoot nodded. "And the golden tabby, Skykit." Lionstorm nodded happily. "The White and ginger she-kit..." They looked at each other then nodded and said together, "Wildkit" They laughed and then Lionstorm nodded to Featherfoot" You name the last one." Featherfoot nodded. "Hawkkit" The End This is the end of Lingering Claws! Check out my next book when you type in: Omen Of The Stars Series! Hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed wrighting them! Bye for now HollycloudThe Omen is Calling 21:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction